She heals, She kills
by boondockgal
Summary: She was a mutant, a healer, a hero, and killer.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Its me again! I know my stories suck but oh well! Sue me! Anyway...this is my 1st X-fic so please be kind and if my character is similar to anyone else's please tell me and I will delete my fic immediately! Thanks! By the way...first paragraph is written in Rogue's POV. Rest of story is in 3rd person...I think that's what you call it...

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men blabity blah but Maury is my own and if its similar to any1 else's just tell me and im sorry in advance.

And awaaaay we go...

I think only Jean knew about it at first. You could see the sadness in her eyes every time she saw her get weaker and weaker. I think she never told anyone because she knew it wouldn't do any good. No one could stop her, talk some sense into her. She knew the consequences but she did it anyway. Every time, every single time she knew what would happen...

The doorbell rang and Pyro jumped up off the couch and yanked the door open. He peered out at a girl about his age, maybe 16.

"Is this the...you know...um...the _special _school?" She asked looking at the ground and tucking her bright pink waist length hair behind her ear.

"The what now?" Pyro asked raising an eyebrow. She swayed lightly and reached out to steady herself on the doorframe.

"Please, is this the school for...for.." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"For...?"

"For...mutants?"

"Who wants to know?"

All of the sudden the girl started shaking violently. "Please! I need Jean!"

Pyro's eye got wide "Um...uh...ya hang on! Just hang on!" He looked around frantically. "Bobby! Bobby! Go get Jean! QUICK!" He yelled reaching out a hand and trying to steady the girl as she continued shaking. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground in a heap. Pyro knelt down next to her. "Oh god...oh god...what do I do? Bobby! Ms. Grey! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" He screeched seconds later Jean Grey ran out followed be a puzzled Bobby.

Jean knelt down next to Pyro. "John, go inside and tell Professor X we have a new arrival!" Pyro nodded and jumped up and dashed inside. "Bobby! Go get Scott!" He nodded and with one last look at the shaking girl ran off. Jean turned her attention to the girl. Her hair was plastered to her head with sweat and her eyes were shut tightly and she was gritting her teeth in pain. "Come on Maury...your okay...come on...it'll stop...let is run its course." Jean murmured stroking Maury's hair and holding her close. The girl stilled and her eyes fluttered open, her brown eyes focused on Jean's lighter ones. "Jean?" she whispered. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" She smiled slightly still stroking her hair. Maury burst into tears. "Im so sorry! He had pneumonia and I had to! I had to!" She sobbed burying her face in Jeans neck. "I know, I know" Jean whispered

Soon Scott rushed out. "Bobby said you needed me! What is it?" Then noticing the limp form of a girl in Jean's arms knelt down. Jean transferred the girl to Scott's arms. "Help me get her to a vacant room, she's sick." Scott nodded and stood up, holding the whimpering girl in his arms and walked carefully into the house passing many curious stares on the way upstairs.

Note: Confused yet? This is kinda test chapter. Tell me if you like and what me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Im sorry if the 1st chap. Sucked or was confusing but I will try to make this chap. Better! Thanks!

Light streamed into the room as Maury awoke. She blinked a few times trying to focus and figured out what happened. As she tried to sit up she groaned and lay back down.

"Good morning!" Trilled Jean smiling and setting a steaming cup of tea on the small night stand that stood next to bed that was currently occupied by a pale Maury with dark bags under her eyes and her bright pink hair was stiff with sweat. "Hey Jean" Maury whispered smiling. She struggled up again and leaned against the head of the bed. "How are you?" Jean asked sitting on the bed and peering nervously at Maury's face. "Im okay...I just...I didn't know what to do! My parents couldn't cover the bills anymore and I just...oh god I just don't know what to do anymore.." She wiped tears angrily from her eyes. "Of all the mutant powers right?" She said smiling slightly. Jean laughed and shook her head.

"So Im guessing your staying?" Jean asked smiling.

Maury nodded "If its not too much trouble."

"Of course not! The Professor will be more than happy to have another student!" Jean said smiling brightly. "I'll go alert the rest of the teachers of your arrival and you just stay here and rest. Okay?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

"So she's a...healer?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. Jean nodded "Yes, she has the power to heal others by simply touching them, whether it's the common cold or...something considerably more serious."

"Why is she so sick if she's a healer?" Scott asked. "Well...every time she heals, she absorbs the sickness, and depending on the severity of the illness it'll last from a few hours to a few days. From what I could figure out, her cousin had severe pneumonia and she couldn't help herself and she healed him. The illness worked through her body pretty fast, but I think she's okay now." Jean answered crossing her arms. "If she's okay, why is she still here taking up space?" Logan asked smirking. "Logan!" Ororo exclaimed, glaring at him. "Well...her parents don't have the proper funds to keep treating these illness's especially because they only last for so long. I think that because we do have the proper resources to care for her, she would be safer here." Jean took a breath. "I've known her since she was a baby, she's a good kid! She wont cause any trouble and Im sure the Professor will take a liking to her!" Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever...do what you want."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maury opened the door and stuck her head out. The hall was empty. She stepped out. She has showered and was now dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and short black skirt. Her long pink hair was brushed back into a long braid that hung down her back, the tip stopping just past her waist. Her boots made loud thumps as she crept down the seemingly endless hallway. She had never seen anything like this place. It was almost like a hospital but warmer and she felt more comfortable. Suddenly she heard voices and she froze. "Bobby! Bobby stop!" she heard a girl giggle. "Aw, what's the matter Rogue? Cant keep up?" A boy's amused voice answered back, followed by running footsteps and another round of girlish giggles. The sounds got farther away and Maury let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her eyebrows furrowed "Rogue?" she asked herself shaking her head.

She continued down the hall, she had gone quite away before coming to a large set of carpeted stairs. She went down them slowly and only stopped when she heard voices. She crouched down and peered through the space between the banister. There was a large couch situated in front of a wide screen TV that was currently playing some talk show. On the couch was sprawled a muscular black haired boy who talked with a thick accent and next to him was a smaller boy with dirty blond hair, in his hand was lighter that he continually clicked open and shut. A few feet from the couch was a large fooseball table where a short, brown haired girl played another girl who has short black hair and a yellow jacket. They were both laughing and chatting. On the other side of the room was another smaller couch where a boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes cuddled with a girl who had dark brown hair with two white streaks on both sides of her face. Her gloved hand clutched the boys tightly.

"Excuse me" A gruff voice said behind Maury causing her to spin around. She looked. "Who you spying on girl?" The man asked sucking on a cigar. "N-n-no one sir." She answered biting her lip nervously. "Mmmm hmmm, right." He smirked. "So, you gonna introduce yourself to the other kids or you want me to do it for ya?" Maury glanced back at the group of kids. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on...they aint that bad." He smiled and grabbed her by the arm "Come on" He started down the stairs dragging her behind him. "Hey kiddies, I've got someone Id like ya to meet." He pushed her forward as every one turned to look. Maury looked down. "Everyone this is Maury, Maury this is everyone." After his introduction he turned and walked towards the kitchen. Maury looked up nervously to see "everyone" looking back at her curiously. The brown haired girl that had been playing fooseball walked up and stuck out her hand. "Hi! Im Kitty!" She said brightly. Maury took her hand and smiled slightly. The other fooseball girl came over as well "And Im Jubilation! But everyone just calls me Jubilee!" She said winking. "And thats Pyro, Peter, Rogue, and Bobby." She said pointing at each person in turn. "Come sit down!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing Maury's wrist and pulling her towards the couch. Kitty sat down by Pyro while Jubilee sat next to Peter and Maury sat down between them.

Pyro looked over and Maury recognized him as the boy who answered the door. "What's your power anyway?" He asked. "Um...I..." Kitty gave Pyro a look that clearly said "Back off" Pyro gave her a dirty look back but didn't push the subject. Kitty looked at Maury "Wanna know my mutation?" Maury shrugged. "Watch, hold out your arm." Maury did as she was told and Kitty went to slap her arm but went right through her. Maury gasped. Kitty giggled. "I can go through solid objects, it comes in handy a lot of the time!" She said smiling. Pyro rolled his eyes. "That's nothing! Look at this!" He clicked open his lighter and swiped his hang across, Maury stared as a fireball danced in his hand growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly Bobby walked over and smirking touched his fingers to the flame. It immediately turned to ice and crashed to the ground. "No fair" Pyro mumbled glaring at a smug Bobby.

Before Maury could learn of the other's powers she heard Jean calling to her. "Maury! Where are you?" Maury got up "Thanks, um...I gotta go. See ya around?" The others smiled at her and nodded. "Bye!" Kitty yelled. Maury waved at started up the stairs.

Note: Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
